five meals a day boy
by peccadillook
Summary: "pilih makanan atau aku?" / Lai Guanlin yakin Yoo Seonho lebih peduli kepadanya dibandingkan apapun, termasuk makanan. { PD101 S2 — guanlin x seonho / byeongaries }


"Aku lapar."

Guanlin menghitung. Ini genap tiga belas kali Seonho mengucapkan kata yang sama hari ini. Angka sial, kata mereka. Dia melempar senyum ke Jinyoung yang lewat di belakang Guanlin dengan sisir di tangan sebelum berpaling kembali ke pemuda bermarga Yoo.

"Kita sudah sarapan dengan cukup tadi pagi," Guanlin mengingatkan dengan kening mengerut menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Habisnya aku lapar. Biasanya sekarang aku makan snack—"

Ya. Ya. Guanlin menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk-nepuk teman satu _agency_ -nya ini. Dia ingat masa enam bulan trainee mereka. Seonho dan makanan adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Padahal sebagai trainee, mereka harus menjaga berat badan ideal mereka dan membatasi porsi mereka adalah salah satu kunci utama.

Tapi Yoo Seonho sangat aneh. Dia bisa menghabiskan dua piring sekali makan, dan Guanlin masih khawatir Seonho akan tertiup angin—dia tidak sekurus itu, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat kurus di mata Guanlin.

Dan sekarang. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua akan tampil di sebuah panggung— _M!Countdown_ —dan seluruh rekan yang ia kenal merasa gugup, Seonho masih bisa memikirkan soal makanan.

Yeah, walaupun mereka yang berada di kelas F secara harfiah tidak berada di atas panggung, Seonho harusnya lebih memikirkan apakah mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik dibandingkan berpikir untuk makan.

Guanlin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia mulai tidak suka sesuatu bernama makanan ini dalam kamus hidup Yoo Seonho.

"Hei, Seonho."

"Yo, hyung?" Ekspresi pemuda itu memelas ketika dia menoleh ke Guanlin. Guanlin mengernyit. Dia benar-benar kelaparan?

"Kau pilih makanan," Guanlin memberi jeda sejenak, "atau aku?"

Hening. Ekspresi Seonho seperti, _tentusajaitusudahjelas_ dan _pertanyaanapaini_.

Alis Guanlin terangkat, menatap Seonho penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, makanan."

Harapan yang segera diruntuhkan oleh sang lawan bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu makanan?"

Guanlin masih bisa merasakan manis _lollipop,_ yang tadi diberikan pada mereka, di mulutnya. Dia mengenyakan diri di sebuah kursi dengan jaket melingkupi, tatapan mengantuknya segera berubah ketika mendengar seruan bernada semangat yang diucapkan Seonho—dan trainee lainnya.

Guanlin sedikit menegakan tubuh, mencoba melihat apa yang datang. Kotak-kotak makanan pesan antar. _Mnet_ ternyata tidak membiarkan mereka kelaparan setelah persiapan penampilan yang melelahkan tadi.

"AYAM!"

Seruan bahagia yang diucapkan rekan-rekannya—Jisung, Moonbok dan Woo Jinyoung sepertinya sangat bersemangat—membuat Guanlin kembali menenggelamkan diri di kursinya.

"Wah ayam..." itu suara Seonho. Guanlin berusaha mencari sosok pemuda itu tapi dia berbaur dengan kerumunan manusia yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan kotak makanan mereka. Andai dia setinggi Hyunbin-hyung atau Minhyun-hyung, Guanlin pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan yang satu itu.

Dimanapun dia, sepertinya dia ada di barisan terdepan bersama rekan-rekannya yang menyerukan mereka akan makan dengan bahagia ketika ada kamera menyorot meja.

"Guanlin, kau tidak makan?" Perhatiannya teralih ketika Gunhee dengan kotak makanan di tangannya melintas, dia menggeleng. Guanlin memilih menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Youngmin dan Woojin, dengan Woojin kecil. Lalu ada Kenta. Seongwoo bersama Daniel dan Hyungseob juga Samuel. Taehyun dan Sungwoon tidak terpisah, lalu dia bisa melihat Jinyoung mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan Daehwi—perlu dipertanyakan bagaimana keduanya bisa sedekat itu dengan selisih kelas yang bagai langit dan bumi.

Tapi dimana Seonho?

"Kau tidak makan, hyung?"

Guanlin terlonjak di kursinya. Menemukan satu kotak makanan disodorkan padanya, dan sosok Seonho setelah itu. Pemuda itu mendekap kotak makanan miliknya sendiri dan Guanlin sedikit linglung ketika menerima kotak makanannya.

"Eh ... aku tidak lapar."

Maksudnya ... bagaimana mereka bisa makan ayam dengan sebahagia itu? Guanlin ingin sekali menukar ayamnya dengan pizza kalau boleh. Dia hanya duduk disana, menatap Seonho yang berdiri di hadapannya dan membalas dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak lapar bagaimana? Aku saja kelaparan setengah mati, hyung!" Seonho selalu dramatis soal makanan. Guanlin tidak tahu kenapa pemuda satu ini tega.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar. Makan saja bagianku." ucapnya, berusaha bernegoisasi.

"BENAR?"

Guanlin memasang muka masam atas respon terlalu kentara Seonho—yang membuat sebagian besar hyung melirik heran ke arah mereka.

"Iya," Guanlin sedikit tersenyum, "kau kan kelaparan. Kita harus melakukannya yang terbaik, jadi makan saja."

Seonho mungkin berpikir dia hyung yang sangat baik, Guanlin masih sempat memikirkan ini. Padahal dia hanya ... tidak tega.

"Hyung baik—" ucapan Seonho terhenti tiba-tiba, "hei, tidak boleh. Jangan coba-coba melewatkan makanan, hyung. Mereka harus dihargai."

"Tentu saja—dihargai? Apa—"

Belum sempat Guanlin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Seonho sudah mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Hei, Seonho, mau kemana—"

Guanlin melempar senyum minta maklum ke siapapun yang bertatap muka dengannya ketika ia diseret Seonho entah ke arah mana. Semuanya tersenyum geli, bahkan Heeseok tidak menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Nah, duduk."

Seonho mendorongnya, memaksanya duduk ke sebuah kursi di ujung sebuah meja. Ada Euiwoong di sebelah kirinya, menyeringai senang dengan kehadiran mereka. Seonho duduk di sebelah kanan Guanlin.

"Apa?" masih dengan ekspresi bodoh, ditatapnya Seonho tidak mengerti.

"Apanya apa?" meja itu ramai tetapi Guanlin tidak mendengar apa yang sedang jadi topik pembicaraan disela kegiatan menguyah, menggigit dan mengoyak daging ayam. Seonho tidak menatap Guanlin, seratus satu persen kehadirannya sudah didedikasikan untuk ayam bagiannya.

"Kau menarikku kesini," Guanlin mengingatkan, tidak terima sekarang justru tidak diacuhkan. Seonho mengangkat pandangan, "makan, hyung." ucapnya.

Guanlin menunduk menatap isi kotak makanannya, "eh tidak—"

"Makan."

Tapi itu ... ayam.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti kau sakit. Atau bisa saja kau nanti melakukan kesalahan, hyung. Kau harus makan."

Seonho adalah seseorang yang keras kepala jika kondisi seperti ini, Guanlin ingin mencoba bernegoisasi tapi dia pasti kalah.

"Sini," Seonho nampaknya sudah gemas karena Guanlin hanya diam di tempatnya. Pemuda itu mengambil sepotong ayam goreng milik Guanlin, "buka mulutmu, hyung."

Pemuda berdarah Cina itu mengerjap, memandangi ayam goreng yang disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Oleh Seonho.

"Eh—"

"Hyung..."

Guanlin pelan-pelan membuka mulutnya, Seonho dengan sigap langsung menyuapkan ayam di tangannya sebelum lepas tangan.

"Enak kan, hehe. Bicara denganmu membuatku jadi lapar, hyung. Jangan ganggu kegiatan makanku."

Seonho kembali sibuk dengan surga dunianya, sementara Guanlin berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi.

Dia memakan ... ayam.

Pemuda bermarga Lai itu menatap Seonho dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa?" Seonho yang tentu saja merasa diperhatikan mengguman di antara kunyahan.

"Untung aku sayang kau," Guanlin menghela napas, berusaha mencerna daging ayam yang rasanya sulit melewati kerongkongannya. Lima puluh persen tidak sadar yang ia ucapkan memiliki maksud lain.

Seonho menelan kunyahan entah keberapa puluhnya sebelum membalas, "aku juga sayang—"

Ucapannya terhenti sejenak, ekspresi dari wajah yang kini menatap Guanlin itu dipenuhi rasa terkejut—sepertinya dia mengatakan hal yang harusnya tidak ia katakan.

Lai Guanlin membalas tatapan itu, senyumnya nyaris terkembang.

"—makanan."

 _Yoo Seonho benar-benar ... tidak tertolong_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Writer's Note :_

Iya ini diambil dari behind the scene Pick Me hehe

Ngomong-ngomong soal yang minta (?) sequel three times sama four words ... kalo kata National Sons sih ... Never hehe.

Habisnya aku lagi mikir mau yang kayak holding hands tapi ver winkdeep hehe

EH TAPI YA

Ep 9 membuatku yakin diantara byeongari itu yang uke siapa, HAHAHA


End file.
